Comatose
by Slytherclaw-girl17
Summary: Ash is sent into a coma for a few days, courtesy of Gary, and he puts all the blame on himself, refusing to leave his bedside. What do Iris and Cilan think? When Ash wakes up, what will he think? REVISED


Hey everyone! I've been having a little break from FFN, and I thought I'd return with a new story in a new category! This is in the Unova region, because I love Iris and Cilan more than I've loved any other travelling partners. Seriously. Flame, review, whatev.

**Oh, I changed the plot entirely. Yeah, I know. But I didn't think it made much sense for Gary to be in the coma. Plus, now Cilan and Iris get to see the 'real' side of Gary! **

PS. I don't own Pokemon. I really wish I did. Cilan, I love you!

Chapter 1: Some Things Happen

It was another bright and sunny day in the world of Pokemon, and Gary Oak and his grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak, were visiting friends in the Unova region. Gary was really excited about seeing Ash Ketchum, his old rival, and catching new Pokemon to add to his national Pokedex.

Professor Oak dropped Gary off at Professor Juniper's lab, leaving him to travel by himself.

"Grandpa," Gary started. "You can't really expect me to travel the Unova region without a Pokemon or two, can you?"

Professor Oak paused. "Well," he said, handing Gary a Pokeball, "Here's Umbreon, and here's," Another Pokeball. "a new Pokemon from Unova. I caught it during my last trip here, and I think it's a good match for you."

"Alright, thanks Grandpa!" Gary shouted, running off. As soon as he was far enough, he slowed his pace and looked at the shrunken Pokeball in his palm. 'A new Pokemon,' he thought. 'Wonder what it is.'

His thoughts were inturrupted, however, by a familiar voice calling his name.

"Gary!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I turned my head. Could it really be… him? My eyes were closed, hoping that this was a dream. I opened my eyes. Damn.

"Gary!" Ash yelled again, yet only two feet away from me.

"Who's this?" the girl next to him asked, an annoyed, yet playful look on her face. I liked her, at least more than Red, May, or Dawn.

"This is Gary Oak," Ash started. "He was my rival back in Kanto! How've you been?"

"Fine," I replied.

"Wanna battle?" He asked, grinning like an idiot.

"What? With your dumb Pokemon?" I replied, watching Pikachu's cheeks spark.

"Hmm, a bitter anger with a hint of soft blushing underneath. Ash, looks like you've got one bold taste ahead of you!" said Ash's green-haired butler. Or so I thought.

"If you must know," I said, glaring at the butler. "I just got here with my grandfather, who gave me my Umbreon and a new Pokemon from the Unova region."

"An Umbreon? That's so neat!" The Green-haired butler replied in awe.

I glanced between him and the Purple-haired girl. A look shot upon Ash's face.

"Oh!" He yelled. "This is Cilan, he's a Pokemon Connoisseur!" He pointed to his butler.

"A Pokemon Conno-what?" I replied. I wanted to add a question about the butler role, but I didn't want to sound so stupid.

"Puh-lease. You are such a kid." Came the reply from the purple-haired girl. Suddenly, a small Pokemon appeared from inside her hair. I held back all signs of surprise that I could.

"Axew! Axew!" It cried.

"And, uh, this is Iris." Ash muttered.

"Axe! Axew!"

"And Axew."

"Axew, huh? Looks pretty cool." I said truthfully. The Pokemon beamed.

"Yeah." Ash replied. "So, you wanna battle?"

There was a glint of hope in his eyes. "Sure thing, Ashy-boy," I said. He frowned.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Okay, the match between Ash and Gary will now begin! Each side has two Pokemon, and whoever wins both rounds wins! In case of a tie, Gary can borrow one of our Pokemon, and try for a third. Ready, begin!" Cilan threw down his flags.

"Oshawott, I choose you!" Ash yelled, sending out the little water otter.

"Come on out, Umbreon!"

"Bree!"

"Osha, Osha!"

"Oshawott, use water gun!" Ash yelled.

'Dodge it now!" I yelled to Umbreon. "Use flash!"

Umbreon set off a huge flash of light, meant to blind the opponent temporarily. However, it didn't seem to affect Ash's water Pokemon. Again, I held back all signs of surprise.

"Now! Use Razor shell!" He commanded, as the little guy took the little shell-decoration off of his front, using it as a scythe to cut through the air.

"Dodge it!" I yelled to Umbreon, but it was too late.

"Bree!" My dark Pokemon yelled, in pain.

"Get up!" I yelled, ignoring the concerned looks from Cute girl and Cilan.

"Water gun! Now!" Ash yelled, and his Pokemon set off another strong water gun, leaving a wet Umbreon, fainted, on the ground.

"Umbreon is no longer able to battle. The winner is Ash and Oshawott!"

"Oshawott!" The little Pokemon yelled in excitement.

"Umbreon, return." I held out Umbreon's Pokeball, letting the tired Pokemon return. I pulled out the mystery Pokemon. "Let's hope this works." I muttered.

"Go!" I yelled, releasing the Pokemon. I prayed silently…

"Blitz! Zle!" The Pokemon cried.

'Huh,' I thought. 'Wonder what that is.' I saw Ash pull out his Pokedex, and I did the same.

_Blitzle, the Electric Zebra Pokemon. I__ts mane shines when it discharges electricity. It can catch lightning with its mane and store the electricity._

'Electric,' I thought. 'Should be no problem against a water type like Oshawott.'

"Alright Blitzle, uh, use Shock Wave!"

"Blit-zle!" it yelled, releasing a shock which slightly hurt Ash's Pokemon, and paralyzed it.

"Cool, you know that one. Uh, then Quick Attack!" This was actually starting to get fun. "Now, finish it up with-"

The Pokemon's hooves started to glow. "Blitz!" It yelled, letting a powerful light beam attack the area we were battling in.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I heard screaming, and then… nothing. The next thing I knew, we were in the nearest Pokemon center, watching his heart monitered and his shallow breathing.

"It looks like he's going to be in a coma for a little while." Nurse Joy calmly told me. I looked over to Iris and Cilan. They both looked at me, concerned.

"Ash," I whispered. He didn't even shake. Mew, why was I so stupid? I shouldn't have sent out that dumb Pokemon. I-

"Pika Pi. Pikachu." his little Electric Mouse looked at me. I scratched behind his ears.

"You're right, Pikachu. He'll be alright." I looked over at Ash's partners in travel. "Can- can you leave me alone for a bit?"

They nodded, except for the Axew who replied by shouting his name. I didn't even watch them leave. Looking at the mess I made, with the scratches, and the bruises…

"It wasn't your fault." I heard. I turned around, facing the traveling partners. "It was Blitzle's. But I'll leave now." Cilan said, finally leaving with Iris.

I took a deep breath and observed him again. He was dense, he was dumb, but he was really damaged. More than I've ever seen him, anyway. I grabbed my chest. Why did I feel like my heart was sinking? I looked at Ash again, my eyes starting to water. I grabbed a chair, pulling it next to his bed.

Mew, I hope he wakes up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Review! Or not! I don't completely care. And I know how annoying it is to review. Just view this a lot. And The rest of the chapters will be a day-by-day log of Ash's condition, monitered by Gary, with some help from Iris and Cilan.

But it won't be really long, because I don't have that kind of attention span, and it'd just get repetitive. See ya! (PS. Cilan is MINE)


End file.
